In recent years, small wearable electronic devices capable of being worn by an individual have been developed to assist the individual in their daily lives. Many of the small electronic devices are designed to wirelessly connect to a mobile electronic device such as a smart phone, a tablet computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and the likes, and information may be exchanged between the small wearable electronic device and the mobile electronic device. For example, when the mobile electronic device receives notification such as a text message, a call, or the likes, notification may be forwarded to the small wearable electronic device, so that the individual may be informed through the small wearable electronic device. Furthermore, some simple functions may be performed on the small wearable electronic device. However, these functions that are implemented to the small wearable electronic device are very limited due to its small size. For example, it might be comfortable for the individual to make selections through a touch screen of the small wearable electronic device by tapping the touch screen. However, with a small screen area of the small wearable electronic device, text insertion or large of information viewing may be not feasible.
Therefore, there is a need to further expand the functionality of the small wearable electronic, so that the small wearable electronic device is not limited to its small display size.